fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Enaji Ginri
is one of the cures in Pretty Cure RPM. ''Her cure ego is . Along with her sister, Enaji Kinri, there are called RPM Wings. Nicknamed the "Lovely Sensation," she is Kinri's twin sister, a "princess" sort of girl whose esper ability allows her to see things though the flowers she tends to. Appearance Ginri's appearance was resembled to RPM's civilian form but it had form were silver. She had gray eyes and hair, same as Haruka's. As Cure Pull, her form was resembled to RPM Silver but it had her form were silver with gray accents. Her hair was silver, tied in a gray hair accessories with white and platinum accents, silver eyes, and she had white earrings with silver accents. Personality She is amazing in combat. Her fighting style is aikido. She is part of the RPM Wings, a two-girl team composed of the Enaji siblings, chosen by the Wing Clan Engines and brought to the Enjin Cidet to become a elite fighting force before the Cure Operator team came to be. However, it is due to their training that she and her sister, Enaji Kinri, see the Cures as being too inexperienced to protect the Earth from Venjix. She idolizes and is severely dependent upon Kinri, who she always addresses as "Gane" (a shortened form of "Shirogane," the Japanese honorific expression for "silver"). She has a tendency to try to "improve" those she sees as lesser than she is, which Kinri refers to as her "bad habit." Though she initially regarded Hikaru Rina as a "little girl" who she had no time for, Ginri eventually becomes good friends with Rina. She later helps Rina and Aosora Nami in regaining their courage by telling them how they changed her and her twin sister for the better. She developed their friendship for Haruka Minako over the course of the series, even dropping to her knee's and screaming apon her "Death" in PCRPM23, and later weeping as she remembered her in PCRPM27. In PCRPM32 Miu attracts a geeky student in a new school she attends and after defeating the monster of the day the other cures all agree that Minako is attracted to helpless girls and they know that Minako is one of those girl, this shocks Minako. However, Minako still or seems to remains slightly oblivious to her friendship of her. History Cure Pull is Ginri's cure ego. She represented by the tiger. Attacks *'Pulling Friction *'Pulling Spark *'Pulling Gleam *'Pulling Burn *'Pulling Reflection *'Pulling Scroll *'Pulling Freeze Transformation *'Pretty Cure, Get it Gear!' - is the transformation phrase of Ginri. The transformation was in the same process. Songs *'Platinum Stars *'Sparkling World Duets *'Kiramekinasai no Chikara!' (along with Kinri's voice) *'RPM, Get it Gear!' (along with Minako, Nami, Rina, Yuriko, Eren, Tenaya, & Kinri's voice) *'Ai no Dendo (Cure Operators ver.)' (along with Minako, Nami, Rina, Yuriko, Eren, Tenaya, & Kinri's voice) *'Starlight ~RPM Time~' (along with Minako, Nami, Rina, Yuriko, Eren, Tenaya, & Kinri's voice) Etynology Trivia Category:User: LeenaCandy-Cures Category:Silver Cures Category:Pretty Cure RPM Characters Category:User: LeenaCandy Category:Pretty Cure RPM Category:Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:Pretty Cures Category:Characters Category:Cure Operators Category:AhimCures